Lie or Tell?
by Kaigoryu
Summary: Gold is immovably set on keeping his and Silver's relationship secret when they attend Green and Blue's housewarming party. However, as the night progresses and the dexholders run out of entertainment, they turn to the classic game of Truth or Dare to relieve their boredom and expose their secrets. Preciousmetalshipping, with a few other pairings in the background.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Preparation**

* * *

Gold fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, frustrated.

Silver was perched on the foot of Gold's bed, feet unable to touch the ground. Silver had been ready to leave a long time ago, but Gold had taken his time, insisting that they couldn't be the first ones at the party. Silver knew the real reason Gold didn't want to go was because he was afraid of being found out, but Silver was indifferent to the black-haired boy's internal struggles, and nonchalantly let Gold prance around his problems while keeping a cool exterior.

With their departing time drawing nearer, Gold found that his hands were shaking more than a little. He didn't know why he was so scared about coming out; Silver had never been anything but level-headed towards the whole thing...

But Gold couldn't ignored how scared he felt. His heart was beating faster with every minute that passed, because each one brought him closer to the party that could either end his reputation or prove how loyal and understanding his friends were.

"Relax." Silver's voice sounded almost hypnotic to Gold, like the kind of silky-soft voice that could make jumping off a cliff sound like a good idea. Gold stopped messing with his shirt and looked up into Silver's grey eyes, almost charcoal in the miniscule amount of light being filtered through Gold's window.

"You don't have to say anything to anyone at the party. I understand what you're feeling. It's normal. We can even pretend to hate each other if that's what you want. But freaking out just makes you look guiltier. So cool it, idiot."

Silver's last remark had been muttered under his breath. It was rude, but Gold had learned long ago that Silver only insulted the people he cared about. It was his peculiar, twisted version of a pep-talk.

"Yeah," Gold went back to his shirt. His heartbeat had slowed while listening to Silver, and he could now do the buttons up with ease. Silver stopped him from buttoning the top two.

"Looks better." He said in way of explanation. His short sentence told Gold that if they'd been under normal lighting, he could see Silver's blush. Gold smiled as they walked out of his room, hand in hand.

* * *

"I should head in," Silver whispered almost inaudibly. They had been hiding in the bushes atop of the cliff overhanging Cherry Grove City for ten minutes, watching as many of their friends arrived on the backs of various flying-types.

Gold didn't want Silver to go, because it meant a long wait alone, just wrestling with his inner dialogue. But instead of trying something childish, such as clamping onto Silver's hand and refusing to let go, he released it with a smile and a peck on the lips goodbye.

"Have fun. Don't fight with Green too much," Gold joked, and Silver half-smiled even though Gold knew painfully well that Silver had most definitely not found it funny.

Gold watched as Silver held tight onto his Murkrow and fluttered to Blue's porch, disappearing inside much quicker than Gold would have liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta RisaKap for getting me back on track with this story! You're great!**

Inside the party, people were already going wild.

Silver had been ushered in by a jubilant Blue, holding a stiff-looking Green to her side by a deathgrip around his hips. Silver nodded at Green for show, unsurprised when the older man just seemed to look right through him. He shared a quick hug with Blue, though, who grinned warmly and pointed him towards the refreshments in the kitchen.

This house really is spacious, Silver found himself thinking as he walked towards the kitchen, dodging the people dancing and drinking around him. And he was no expert on interior design, but even he knew the house was worth much more than Blue had told him she'd paid for it the last time she'd called. She had mentioned charming the realtor, though…

With a start, Silver froze in the kitchen doorway for a split-second. Evidently, "refreshments" meant alcohol, and lots of it. Silver could count at least four underage dex holders intoxicated and he'd literally just walked in.

This is gonna be such a long night, Silver sighed to himself, propping himself up in one of Blue's barstools with a can of pecha berry cola in one hand and his phone in the other. An excited yelling sound came from the entry hall, presumably from Blue. And it just keeps getting better…

"Gold!" Silver heard Blue exclaim, and tried not to feel jealous when the gaggle of dex holders in the kitchen burst out to greet him. No one tried to greet Silver…

Okay, but maybe that's because the redheaded dexholder actively terrified them.

Silver was facing the opposite way from everyone else, and allows himself a small smirk into his drink. The thought of Gold getting drunk tonight and Silver being there to see and film it?

It must be my lucky day.

"Silver!"

Silver turns towards the voice of the apparently the only person at this party who was excited to see him… Yellow?

"Hey," Silver mumbled, still a little shocked she'd cared enough to say hi.

"How're things going for you lately?" Yellow asked excitedly, taking the seat next to Silver instantly and struggling trying to get her short body onto the seat.

"They're going."

"Ever the talker, as always," Yellow commented annoyedly, but she quickly recovered. "Ah, well, I knew what I was in for when I came over here. How's Gold?"

Silver stiffened as non-conspicuously as he could. "I don't know. Why do you ask me?"

"Relax, I just thought he'd update you sometimes 'cause you're friends," Yellow said, looking suspicious now. She leaned forward. "You are still friends right?"

"Define friends," Silver replied curtly, taking another sip of his drink.

"You are so stubborn," Yellow replied hotly, slamming her tiny fist on the counter in front of them. "Do you still talk to him or not?!"

"Oh. Then yeah, we're friends," Silver smirked, and leaned back on his chair. Or something like that.

"Talking to you is like interrogating a criminal," Yellow sighs, hopping off her chair. "See ya around, Silver. Try not to grow a kinder personality before I see you next."

"The chances of that are about as good as you hitting another growth spurt," Silver responded dryly.

"Oh, you are an ass."

Yellow made her leave back into the crowd with a smile, and Silver allowed himself the slightest smile as well. He liked Yellow, and for all he gave her hell, he appreciated that she made an effort to talk to him.

Excitement seemed to peak in the next 45 minutes or so.

Silver watched calmly from the sidelines, nursing his soda and cell phone as he slowly and smugly watched his fellow dex-holders get shit-faced.

He noted with amusement that Gold's shirt was now four buttons down from where he'd buttoned them earlier, with a fifth one looking like it was hanging by a thread. Silver would so have to tell him what a slut he looked like later…

"Silver!"

Silver jolted out of Gold-land and spun to face whoever'd called him.

"What, Blue," Silver deadpanned. "You almost scared the shit out of me."

"Get over it," Blue teased good-naturedly. "You've faced worse scares than that on the field plenty of times. But get up! We're about to start the party games!"

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the couch as Silver lamented the soda he'd left behind.

"So are we talking beer-pong or something? 'Cause you know I don't dri-"

"Yes, I know, Silver, you're too healthy to drink, it numbs your senses, yada, yada, yada," Blue interrupted. "No, we won't force you to partake in alcohol. In Truth or Dare on the other hand…"

She wiggles her perfect dark eyebrows and Silver groans.

"Aren't we a little old for that? We're not all 5th grade girls at heart, you know."

"Stop your grumbling. Once I get everyone together, you're playing and that's that."

Silver throws his head back and looks towards the ceiling. This really was shaping up to be such a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Blue another 20 minutes to successfully round up all the dexholders at her party.

Red, Green and Yellow were easy enough; Green would do practically anything Blue said because he didn't think it was worth a fight, and Red knew better than to resist. Yellow would go anywhere Red went, and soon they were all three sitting on the couch together.

Silver promptly made his retreat from the couch to the armchair, and crossed his arms. He thought he saw an annoyed expression cross Yellow's face, and a confused one pass over Red's, but really, did they expect anything else from him?

Ruby and Sapphire were easy to get to join the game, too, once Blue found them, of course. Silver later found out they were some of the first at the party, and much more intoxicated than most of the others. They joined the others on the second couch shamelessly as soon as Blue interrupted their closet make-out session.

Platinum went willingly as well, actually without Blue even telling her. The quiet girl was dead sober, saw people gathering and knew to join, bringing a tipsy Crystal with her. Pearl and Diamond were found playing video games in Blue's guest room, and were pouting a little after being dragged to the living room for social interaction.

Emerald and Gold ended up being the hardest to track down. The two fun-loving dexholders were eventually dragged inside by a fuming Blue, who, after trying everywhere else, found them outside trying to light various food items on fire on her patio.

"Sit down! And give me that lighter!" Blue snatched the offending object from a giggling Gold's hands, and shoved it in her pocket.

"I should kick you out," she seethed, clenching her fist. Silver vaguely hoped she didn't break her own hand from the force. Gold and Emerald just snickered.

"Okay," Blue said calmly, after taking a deep breath. "The party games will now commence! This one has always been my favorite: Truth or Dare!"

She looks around to gauge everyone else's reaction, and not very many people seem excited. Undeterred, however, Blue marches on.

"Okay, who want to go first?" After a glance around, Blue sighs. "Okay so I'm going first. Truth or Dare, sweetie?"

Green rolls his eyes. "Truth."

"Why do you love me?" Blue asks with a grin.

Silver can _see_ how uncomfortable Green is and wants to fiercely hug Blue as tight as he can, ASAP. This was _gold_! Silver leans forward to listen.

"Um… You're…" Green looks around, seemingly for answers. Annoyance glances over Blue's features.

"I don't like how long this is taking."

"You're assertive," Green spits out finally, and Silver hears Gold bark a laugh from across the room.

"That's kinky," Gold stage whispers to Emerald. Green makes a face.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it," Green, finally finding his words, turns to Blue. "I love how ambitious you are. I love that you have goals, and you won't stop working towards them for anyone or anything. Being around you inspires me to get things done, and I appreciate that about you."

The collective dexholders 'aw,' and Green gives a small cough. Blue actually looked to be tearing up. Silver raised an eyebrow. So Green did have emotions inside of him. Who knew?

Blue sniffed and brings the game back.

"Okay, Green, so now you get to pick the person." She happily cuddles into his side.

Green's emerald eyes scan the faces of the dexholders around him, and Silver feels the hairs on his arm tingle.

But then, Silver is safe; Green picks Red with a smug smile.

Red leans forward, up to the challenge. He grins, too. "Dare. Hit me with your best shot, Green."

Yellow looks slightly worried for him. Green thinks it over.

"Come over here and be my footrest for a round."

There's scattered surprised sounds coming from the dex holders, and Silver can hear several comments forming:

"Oh, I'd hate to be Red this round."

"I can't believe he'd even let Green dare him."

"Once again, _kinky_."

Silver snorts at that one.

Red gives an exaggerated, full-body sigh, but good-naturedly follows through with his dare. He gets on his hands and knees in front of Green and gives a small smile when Green puts his feet on Red's back almost gently. It seemed their rivalry was mostly for show, these days.

Red picks Pearl, surprisingly enough, who bravely picks dare and has to perform the chicken dance to the best of his ability for 3 minutes straight.

Red-faced from exercise and embarrassment, Pearl picks Diamond and gives him an easy truth. Diamond picks Platinum, Platinum picks Crystal, and Crystal picks Yellow, and then finally:

"So, Silver. Truth or Dare?"


End file.
